Electronic circuits, especially semiconductor circuits, are produced in large numbers. Such kind of mass production of electronic circuits having identical functions results in slightly different electronic characteristics of the components contained in the electronic circuits. Even though a large number of such electronic circuits are fabricated, it is sometimes necessary to identify and select specific electronic circuits.